1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches used to secure, in closed position, hinged panels on doors.
The invention relates especially to that class of latches in which a camming surface on the end of a sliding-bolt element cooperates with a striker surface on the door frame to cause the bolt action to secure the door upon its closing against the frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The slam action principle has been widely used in the prior art and has been embodied in various latch designs which usually incorporate a housing which encloses several components, one of which is a sliding-bolt element. The general characteristic of this type of latch is that it is activated to secure the door by cooperation of a door-frame-mounted striker when the door is merely pushed shut or slammed, but some operation of the latch mechanism is required to release the latch and open the door.
The particular class of latches to which the present invention belongs uses a cam surface on the end of the bolt element to cooperate with the striker surface to slide the bolt into the housing against the force of a spring contained therein. This spring force thereafter urges the bolt to engage behind the door frame or to engage a keeper element provided on the door frame. In order to open a door secured with such a latch, a hand grip is usually provided to operate the mechanism which withdraws the end of the bolt from engagement with the keeper on the door frame.
Presently available latches of the sliding-bolt slam type are installed by mounting the latch assembly to the door panel using rivets, or bolts and nuts, or screws, or other fastening means.
Other slam latches include a flexible wall portion or a spring to bias sliding action of the latch for opening and closing. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,674 and 3,850,464, both entitled "Slam-Latch", the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. These type of latches operate by a spring-biased sliding action to engage a door frame or striker plate. A separate spring member has been employed in this type of latch. However, in the operation of the latch, the spring member has been known to be impeded by catching on an adjacent wall of the latch. The present invention attempts to resolve the problem associated with prior art latches of this type by providing a novel improved slam-latch.